FC Chute Interview
Details Interviewee '- Marcus Poole (FC Chute) '''Interviewer '- Johan (IFK) '''Forum Post Date - 6th September 2009 Original Thread '- Click here Interview '''Marcus first so here we go: ' '1. Who is Marcus Poole? ' I’m a 25 year old chartered accountant based in Hampshire, I've been a football nut all my life supporting Arsenal and been going to see them since the early 90's. Used to play football at county level but since breaking my leg I’ve had to go into coaching rather than playing '''2. When you started out in TM did you have any early plans and did they go like you wanted? To be honest when I first started TM, I didn’t really pay much attention to the game and hadn't set up any plans. Once I got into the game a little I got consecutive promotions up to the premiership. But my main aim was to get my facilities up, and increase my YD and TG; this hampered my ability to increase the quality of my squad due to having no money. I think this is beginning to pay off now and my team is going very well (despite still being cash strapped) 3. If you started again with a new club would you do the exact same things? Probably, I would improve my squad a little more than I did and just not rush the TG and YD up so quickly. But YD and TG is the way to go in the long run. Plus I never regret anything I do. 4. Any advice for a new manager starting the game today? ' Read the manuals, look into the mentoring system, and take advice from experienced managers, and the biggest thing don’t pay attention to ASI and look into key skills. '''5. Happy with your YD so far and the results from it? ' Not this season!!! Not had a single player of a 7 rated, but over all I’ve had some very good players come through but must be due some more now '''6. YD or TG what’s the most important in your opinion and why? TG, without a good TG your high youth pulls are worthless unless you can sell before bloom. It's really that simple in my eyes. 7. How much time do you spend on TM every day/week? Depends, when I'm at work I probably log on every 10mintues, to check (I’m addicted!!), over weekends probably not so much nor in the evenings, but I guess around 3-4 hours solid a day but on throughout the day at work. 8. If you could hack Thomas account for a day and change TM at your will what would you change and what things would you implement? A ME which makes me win every game :) as the new ME is due it wont be that. I would probably say I would ban my nearest rivals to make it easier for me. The big implementation though is the new ME but I want them to take their time with that. 9. Tactics do they matter or is it only down to having the best players available? Bit of both, the better players are more important, looking into the opposition and there strengths can help you out but you need a big squad to be able to change your formation all the time. 10. What is the most important position and why? I think this depends on the opposition really, I would say though that a very good DMC is important in this game. Most teams play with an OMC and they are the hub of most attacks, so cancelling out the OMC is very important. Otherwise as I’ve found out the last 2 games a good GK is very useful 11.What key skills is needed for that position(s) and why? Strong all round really, most important and tackling and marking, also work rate, strength, stamina and passing help. A good header and fast will go a long way. As for the keeper, I think at the top level you need good reflexes, one on ones, handling, jumping, aerial. Stamina, strength and pace. 12. You have any training tips to share for your players? Training tips, well that all depends on scout reports, what skills they already have, what skills over players in your team have. Can’t just give out tips without looking at each team individually. 13. TM is a great game, what do you like most about it? Other managers (most of the time), the banter with my opposition and the debates is great. Without the fellow managers the game wouldn’t be what it is. 14. New ME on the way are you looking forward to it? Yes, assuming it is bug free and working correctly, I would hate for them to rush it. 15. England then, anything you regret so far when it comes to players and tactics? Not really, I think I’ve done very well in my first 2 seasons, disappointed to be knocked out after what we had beaten along the way but hopefully the World cup will give me more joy (if I get voted in again) 16. I know it’s a great job to have so what’s the best part with England? The ups and downs, the community are quick to get on your back when you lose but I get a lot of joy proving them wrong when they doubt my tactics and player choices and it pays off. 17. And the worst thing?If there is any. Sandbox mode, I think we would benefit from this more than others and would bring an extra dimension to the game. 18. You are going for it again, would you recommend others to go for it and what advice would you give them? I think I would recommend getting involved in the NT first, either by helping me in places, as an assistant or another role, or by going for a smaller NT country first. It’s not that easy and takes up a lot of time. 19. Top of the league with only a few games to go, will Chute win their first Prem title this season? I hope so; 4 points clear again, win the next 2 and its over. The most important thing is to not to lose to Pathetic Athletic, I stand a good chance if I can avoid injuries and suspensions it should be ok. 20. Whatever happens how will you improve an already good squad coming seasons? I’ve got a couple of good youths coming through, but a good DC to partner Gower and a good ML and FC and ill be very happy with my team. That said I haven’t got any money to spend this season 21. What’s your happiest day in TM so far? Was it a special game, season or a certain youth pull? Getting the NT job, and then qualifying from our group in the Euro's, which was probably the hardest group ever. Think the happiest will be if I win the league in the next couple of games IFK: Thanks for taking time off your title push and the England job to answer this, good luck for the reminder of the season. Thanks Marcus